


4 раза, когда Вселенная хотела убить Дерека, а Стайлз пытался ей помешать. Или эм. Не усугубить?

by ThatIsAbsurd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsAbsurd/pseuds/ThatIsAbsurd
Summary: Стайлз делает всякие разные неловкие и странные штуки, которые могут привести к смерти Дерека. Но он, как бы сказать, не планировал этого? И вообще-то они даже не знакомы.или3 раза, когда Стайлз чуть не убил Дерека и один раз, когда Дерек чуть не убил себя сам. Какого черта, Вселенная?





	4 раза, когда Вселенная хотела убить Дерека, а Стайлз пытался ей помешать. Или эм. Не усугубить?

**Author's Note:**

> Привет!  
> Это моя дебютная работа, так что в тексте наверняка есть всякие неловкие штуки, которые я просто не заметила, пока вычитывала.  
> Надеюсь, вы улыбнетесь, пока будете ее читать.  
> <3

1.

\- Стайлз! Ты не можешь просто зайти туда и сделать что-то подобное.

О, Скотти, старина. Конечно же, он _мог._

\- Слушай, Скотт, Нейтан – мудак. Я знаю это, ты знаешь это. Господи, да он сам знает это! – Стайлз так дико начал махать руками, что чуть не заехал Скотту по носу.

\- Пожалуйста, следи за дорогой, Стайлз. Зеленый горит уже давно, - раздался с заднего сидения голос Эллисон.

Действительно, машины, стоявшие в ряду за джипом, начали громко сигналить. О, ну естественно они были возмущены! А знаете, кто еще был возмущен? Стайлз. Стайлз был возмущен.

\- Конечно, Нейтан – мудак, - продолжила Эллисон, когда машина двинулась под звуки злобного пыхтение с водительского сидения, - не понимаю, на что он надеялся, когда пытался залезть в трусы к Айзеку. Мы же с Айзеком друзья, каков был шанс, что никто не узнает? Но это не повод, чтобы ты делал глупости.

\- Это _охренеть_ , какой повод, окей? – черная Камаро отказывалась пропустить джип, когда Стайлз попытался припарковаться недалеко от Старбакса, - Мы встречались полгода. Полгода – это достаточно серьезно для Стайлза. Боже, папа звал Нейтана домой на Рождество. Как я теперь буду смотреть в глаза ребятам из участка? Папа болтал про нас постоянно! Не могу поверить, что я оформил с этим козлом годовую подписку на чертов _Нетфликс._ Это же почти как пожениться, но не расписаться!

Дурацкая Камаро впереди наконец пропустила их машину к парковке. Ладно, Камаро была демонически горячей, но Стайлз был зол как тысяча чертей.

\- И ничего это не глупости!

\- Милый, мне кажется, что ты все слишком драматизируешь. У вас же, в принципе, не все было так гладко и до этого. Ты сам нам говорил.

\- Да, друг, прости, но Денни принимал ставки на то, как долго вы продержитесь вместе.

\- _Денни_? Боже, я думал, что Денни ангел. Поверить не могу, это совсем не в его духе. Что дальше? Бойд посещает занятия ораторского искусства? Или погодите, он преподает их?

Припарковавшись, Стайлз выпрыгнул из машины и зашарил под сидением в поисках того, ради чего они все приехали сюда. Ну, в смысле. Он приехал. Его предатели-друзья, которые делают на него ставки, приехали, чтобы остановить его. Остановить. Его. После всего, что произошло? _Предатели_.

Да где эта чертова штука? А-ха!

Сзади послышался хлопок двери, когда Скотт помог Эллисон вылезти из машины.

\- Очень смешно, Стайлз. Конечно, это не он придумал. Денни просто держит банк. Кто он, по-твоему? Близнецы Уизли?

\- Скотти, ты не можешь использовать такие _божественные_ отсылки в этой ситуации.

\- А где еще мне их использовать? Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я посмотрел все части Гарри Поттера.

\- Бро, я годами умолял тебя сделать это. _Годами_. И как ты поступил? Сделал это только тогда, когда Эллисон позвала тебя на ночной марафон на ваше второе свидание. Как выстрел в сердце, только еще больнее. Без обид, Эллисон.

Эллисон в ответ только посмеялась. Скотт нахмурился, прибавив шагу, чтобы не дать Стайлзу открыть дверь в Старбакс.

\- Стайлз, тебе никогда не стреляли в сердце, - не поддавался Скотт, когда Стайлз попытался обойти его с другой стороны.

\- Стреляли, Скотти. Ты, когда посмотрел без меня _мои_ любимые фильмы. И Нейтан, когда я обнаружил его на _своей_ вечеринке по поводу _моего_ дня рождения, пытающимся переспать с Айзеком в _моей_ спальне. Боже, почему именно Айзек? Это невыносимо. Лучше бы это был Джексон, тогда бы я смог дать по роже им обоим. Но Айзек? У кого рука вообще поднимется на Айзека?

Скотт на это только закатил глаза. _Ну конечно._

\- Да и что-то другое на него тоже не должно подниматься. Да пропусти ты меня, Скотт! Сколько можно! Я сделаю это, даже если чертова вселенная прямо сейчас откроет подо мной портал в другое измерение.

Наконец, ему удалось отпихнуть Скотта в сторону и войти в кафе. Осмотревшись, он сразу же отправился к стойке, Скотт и Эллисон поспешили за ним.

\- Друг, пожалуйста, это ничем хорошим не закончится. Блин, остановись! Эллисон, скажи ему.

\- Прости, дорогой, но я на самом деле здесь, потому что Лидия попросила меня снять все на телефон.

\- Черт, ты не помогаешь, - простонал Скотт, следя за тем, как Стайлз подбегает к Нейтану, выставляя вперед пульверизатор.

Дьявол, ну почему его друг такой _шизанутый_.

\- Здравствуйте, чем могу вам по… Стайлз? Стайлз! Привет! Я как раз хотел позвонить тебе. Если честно, получилось так тупо. В смысле, я был пьян, Айзек был пьян. Я совсем не хотел, чтобы так получилось, для меня это все было максимально несерьезно. Стайлз? Что у тебя в руках? Зачем?

Стайлз попытался принять максимально опасную позу, вытянув пульверизатор в двух руках. И _нахмурившись._

\- Тупо? Не хотел? Несерьезно? Ты прикалываешься? Черт, какой же ты ублюдок. Хочешь узнать, зачем мне эта штука? О-о-о. Сейчас ты все поймешь.

Несколько людей за столиками начали на них поворачиваться. Скотт все порывался подойти к стойке, но Элиссон удерживала его за рубашку одной рукой, а другой продолжала держать телефон, который записывал видеосообщение для Лидии.

Нейтан нахмурился и сосредоточился на руках Стайлза.

Ха! Он даже не знал, насколько чудовищную вещь собирался сделать Стайлз. Просто вода? Тупо. Что-то опасное? О, нет. Он не собирается наживать себе неприятности из-за этого подлеца.

Идея для мести, которая пришла ему вчера ночью, казалась прямо сейчас великолепной. Гениальной.

Больше глупой, конечно.

Но _очень злой_.

\- Парни, давайте вы будете выяснять отношения там, где никто не будет за этим наблюдать? Это кафе, а не цирк.

В дверях подсобки появился мужчина с бейджиком «администратор».

Пф, Стайлз не собирался больше тратить на раздумья ни секунды. Настал час расплаты. Время самого глупого, идиотского и злодейского плана мести для парня, который изменил ему.

Он как раз приготовился несколько раз нажать на кнопку, когда в его ноги врезался маленький ребенок.

Эллисон приготовилась заснять что-то потрясное, Нейтан широко распахнул глаза, посетители кафе затаили дыхание.

Парень, который все это время стоял возле Стайлза и спокойно выбирал себе десерт с витрины, никак не ожидал получить прямо в лицо поток воды со странным запахом.

Подождите, это что, рыба?

_Какого черта?_

Ребенок, вцепившись в ноги покрасневшего Стайлза, злобно захихикал. Ладно, он просто засмеялся, но боже, он разрушил такой хороший план. Глупый, но злодейский план. Это точно должен быть злобный смех.

Чертовски Горячий Чувак, даже волосы которого были мокрыми от _рыбной воды_ , обреченно закрыл лицо руками.

Скотт обессилено застонал. Стайлз в панике попытался подойти ближе, но ребенок все еще висел на его ногах.

\- Чуваааак. Чувак-чувак! Прости, я не специально. Эта вода была не для тебя. Все должно было быть не так! Боже, это что, пятна у тебя на лице? И на руках? Блин, почему у тебя покраснели глаза? Чувак, у тебя что, _аллергия_? Твою мать! Скотт, звони в скорую! Вдруг у него сейчас начнется анафилактический шок? Что делать? Эллисон, я не умею оказывать первую помощь в таких случаях! Нейтан, какого хрена ты стоишь и пялишься, дебила кусок. Неси влажные салфетки. Боже, ребенок Сатаны, отцепись от моих ног и прекрати смеяться. Ты что, _все так и задумывал_?

Рядом с ними появилась какая-то женщина, подхватив ребенка на руки.

\- Это мой ребенок, _спасибо большое_. Сатана, надо же!

Эллисон закрыла рот рукой, чтобы не начать смеяться прямо сейчас, заглушив звуки сцены, которую она снимала.

\- Простите, мэм! Он вовсе не это имел в виду, - попытался исправить ситуацию Скотт, но женщина уже покинула кафе.

\- Не надо скорую, просто помоги мне зайти в туалет и умыться.

Стайлз сразу же схватил парня за руку и потащил по направлению к табличке с писающим мальчиком.

\- Чувак, я никогда не видел такой быстрой аллергической реакции на что-то? Ты точно не начнешь задыхаться? Боже _, мне так жаль_.

\- Заткнись, и не называй меня чуваком.

Стайлз замер, наблюдая за тем, как Чертовски Горячий Парень яростно тер свое лицо мылом с запахом ромашки.

Откуда Стайлз знал, какое именно мыло сегодня в этом туалете? О, он проводил исследование. И честно, вы не хотите знать, почему и зачем. Стайлз и сам бы лучше не знал.

Но факт оставался фактом. Он знал расписание, название и запах мыла в каждом Старбаксе в Бруклине. Как-то ему было скучно, он перепил Маутин Дью, не спал 48 часов и у них с Нейтаном тогда только все начиналось. Слишком много сахара, недосып и гормоны?

Просто. _Даже не спрашивайте_.

\- Мне, правда, очень жаль! Я знаю, ты наверняка не так хотел начать свой день. Кто вообще хочет так начать свой день? Хотя если ты ходишь в Старбакс, то должен быть готов к странным вещам. Серьезно, это как магнит для фриков, - Горячий Чувак окинул Стайлза в ответ скептическим взглядом, даже его брови как будто насмехались над ним. Мокрые потрясающие брови, - В смысле, я не фрик! То есть, вся ситуация определенно странная. Но я никогда не делаю странные вещи.

Он запнулся под новой фигурой, которую выдали брови Горячего Чувака. Они что, уличали его во лжи?

\- Ну, в смысле, я определенно не делаю их каждый день? Возможно, каждую неделю? Нет? Через день? О, ладно, ты что, мой отец? Хорошо, я делаю всякие странные штуки каждый день, но я обычно не наношу вред другим людям. Черт! Я не делаю это сознательно, окей?

\- Остановись хоть на секунду и просто ответь мне. Максимально коротко. _Какого черта?_

Стайлз подавился воздухом. Всплеснул руками, наблюдая как Горячий Чувак вытирает лицо и руки бумажным полотенцем.

\- Слушай, мой парень изменил мне с моим другом в моей спальне на моем дне рождении. Понимаешь? Я думал, что у нас все серьезно. Мой отец думал, что у нас все серьезно. Возможно, это потому, что он не был с ним знаком. И теперь не познакомится. Так или иначе, мои друзья не верили, что это серьезно. Даже делали ставки на наше расставание. И кто держит банк? Чертов Денни. Абсолютный шок, потому что…

\- Максимально. Коротко.

\- Ну и короче. Видимо, мой бывший тоже не думал, что у нас все серьезно, потому что даже не попытался как-то все объяснить. И я решил отомстить! Придумал злодейский план. Нейтан ненавидит рыбу. Это тот бариста за стойкой. Его буквально тошнит от одного запаха. Ну я и подумал, что сделать ему духи из рыбы – это буквально лучшее, что можно придумать!

Горячий Чувак смотрел на него так, будто видел что-то подобное первый раз в жизни. Конечно, они и так первый раз увиделись сегодня, но это был взгляд из разряда _блядь такие люди ходят рядом со мной по улице_.

\- Это идиотский план.

\- Да, но по-настоящему злодейский, согласись?

Сталйз подумал, что терять уже нечего, поэтому протянул навстречу Горячему Чуваку правую руку, перебросив пульверизатор в левую. Горячий Чувак выразительно на него посмотрел.

_Черт._

\- Кстати, меня зовут Стайлз. Ну в смысле, это не  мое настоящее имя, - зачастил он, когда Горячий Чувак поджал губы, - Тебе лучше не знать его. Никому лучше не знать его. Оно может вызвать дьявола. Совсем как тот ребенок, который врезался в меня сегодня. Оно приносит неприятности, _понимаешь_?

Стайлз выдохнул и вдохнул как перед прыжком в воду.

\- Как насчет сходить выпить вместе кофе как-нибудь, чтобы я мог загладить свою вину? Не в Старбакс?

Горячий Чувак хмыкнул, проигнорировал все еще протянутую руку и двинулся к выходу. Что это, черт возьми, значит?

\- Эй! А твое имя?

Тот помахал ему рукой в ответ, не замедлив движение.

\- Тогда я так и буду звать тебя в своей голове Горячим Чуваком.

Горячий Чувак врезался в косяк двери, но не замедлил движение. Только его шея немного покраснела. Это от аллергии?

Дверь захлопнулась и Стайлз остался в туалете один.

С пульверизатором в руке.

План не сработал, потому что был глупым.

Но каким же _злодейским_!

 

    2.

Стайлз шел по супермаркету, иногда вставая на тележку и давая шанс этим восхитительным колесикам прокатить его между полок с продуктами. Порой он ловил на себе осуждающие взгляды других покупателей, но оставался непреклонен.

Потому что, знаете что? К черту технику безопасности.

\- Да, пап, я отлично питаюсь. На самом деле, у меня есть кое-что очень важное, что нужно уточнить у тебя по поводу _твоего_ рациона. Тут такая интересная штука, представляешь? Недавно Меган с третьей улицы выставляла сториз из новой бургерной. И знаешь, кто ел огромный двойной чизбургер с экстра большой порцией картошки спиральками? Пап? Пааап? Черт, он не может сбрасывать каждый раз, когда я ловлю его на чем-то таком!

Стайлз попытался как можно быстрее миновать отдел с рыбой, гонимый недавними воспоминаниями. Прокатить отдел с рыбой? Проскользить? _Протележить_?

Ему срочно надо провести исследования. Не может быть такого, что никто в интернете не исследовал катание на тележках. Ему нужны серьезные научные выкладки.

Но только после того, как он найдет, где здесь отдел с орешками на развес.

Чудесными арахисом и кешью, которыми он собирается закупиться для новой игроночи с его кланом. Он собирался устроить ее на ближайших же выходных. Не факт, что его запас не будет съеден до этого момента, но попытаться стоит.

О, вот они!

Тележка быстро повезла его к нужным ящикам и круто затормозила почти без звука. Интересно, как бы назывались такие гонки? Ралли на тележках?

Умора.

\- Нет, ты представляешь? Он назначил мне пересдачу! На вечер субботы. И при этом так сально на меня смотрел, а потом попросил надеть что-то более легкое, потому что на экзамене мне наверняка станет жарко. Вот козел!

\- Кора, это не может так дальше продолжаться. Тебе надо пойти в деканат и попросить перевести тебя к другому преподавателю. Клянусь, если ты этого не сделаешь, то это сделаю я.

Стайлз раньше где-то слышал этот голос? Определенно, кажется знакомым. Он подошел к краю стеллажа с сухофруктами, но увидел только лицо девушки, которая разговаривала. Парень, чей голос он услышал, стоял нему спиной. _Очень знакомой спиной._

Ой-йой.

Стайлз двинулся назад спиной, осторожно придерживая совочек с доверху набранными орехами.

Парень с девушкой завернули за угол. Брови Горячего Чувака взлетели почти до линии роста волос. Кажется, его узнали.

Стайлз застыл, быстро соображая куда бежать и что делать. Девушка рядом с Горячим Чуваком озадаченно нахмурилась.

\- Молодой человек!

Громкий старческий голос, прозвучавший у него над ухом, настолько сильно напугал Стайлза, что он неловко махнул рукой с совочком.

В это время Горячий Парень открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. И тут же захлопнул, выпучив глаза.

Потому что орешки полетели в разные стороны, и если у девушки они просто застряли в волосах, то Горячему Парню они залетели прямо в рот.

И, кажется, он подавился. И прямо сейчас задыхается.

Черт, почему у Стайлза всегда все получается как-то _не так_?

\- Молодой человек! Ваша тележка закрыла проход! Что за безобразие. Зачем вы рассыпали орехи по всему залу?

\- О нет! Ты подавился? Черт! – девушка, стоявшая рядом с Горячим Чуваком, растеряно посмотрела на Стайлза. Кажется, ее зовут Кора?

\- Божечки, мне так жаль! Я сейчас проведу прием Геймлиха. Не бойся, нас учили в академии. Стопроцентный результат!

Стайлз быстро переместился за спину Задыхающегося Горячего Чувака, немного поскользнувшись на орешках. Естественно.

Так. Обхватить двумя руками. Ага. Левую руку между пупком и ребрами. Другую поверх левой. Окей. Давим-давим вверх!

\- Чувак! Чувак! Ты не можешь умереть от удушья из-за чертовых орехов. Это же так тупо, нарочно не придумаешь.

\- Говорил же, - прохрепели спереди, - не называй меня _чуваком_.

Стайлз отпрыгнул в сторону, снова поскользнувшись на орешках. Конечно же.

\- Ты в порядке? Больше не задыхаешься. Чувак, мне так жаль. Снова! Это не было специально. Я тебя даже и не видел. Просто громкий голос той бабули так напугал меня, что рука начала жить своей жизнью. Эээээ. Без всяких странных подтекстов.

Бабуля, на которую Стайлз показал пальцем, уже успела куда-то исчезнуть. _Дьяволица_.

\- Снова? Слушай, а ты не тот странный парень, про которого мой брат рассказывал на прошлой неделе? Что-то про Старбакс и рыбу? Наша старшая сестра Лора так сильно смеялась, что я смутно помню подробности.

О, так она сестра. Стайлз почувствовал странный подъем. Без странных подтекстов, благодарю покорно.

\- Да, привет, я Стайлз. В прошлый раз вышло большое недоразумение. Эээ. В этот раз тоже, но я честно не хотел ничего такого!

\- Стайлз? Что, черт возьми, такое _Стайлз_? – Кора перевела растерянный взгляд на Дерека, который все еще хватался за свое горло, не веря всему, что происходит в данный момент.

\- О, это мое прозвище, которое я использую вместо имени. Только несколько человек знают мое Супер Тайное Дьявольское Имя. И только один из них может его выговорить правильно, потому что сам же и дал его мне. И поскольку мое имя настолько сложное, что адская пасть откроется прямо здесь и сейчас, если кто-то попробует его произнести, я использую прозвище. Стайлз.

\- Твои родители что, сатанисты, - прохрипел Горячий Чувак.

Мило.

\- Нет, они _поляки._

Кора начала смеяться, но Горячий Чувак остался непреклонен. Он все так же продолжал выделывать своими бровями всякие уничижительные штуки. Господи Боже Мой.

\- О, Дер-, - но она была прервана, когда Горячий Чувак схватил ее за руку и повел дальше по проходу.

\- Не говори ему мое имя, это плохо кончится! – это что, было рычание?

\- Дер-Дер! Пойдем со мной на кофе! Не в Старбакс! Возьмем вкусные десерты! Никакого арахисового печенья! Вообще ничего с орехами!

Но Горячий Чувак с уверенностью ледокола прорезал толпу и скрылся у касс.

Издалека раздавался заливистый смех Коры.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. Посмотрел на менеджера магазина, который появился рядом с абсолютно осуждающим взглядом на лице и метлой в руках. Сзади него появилась та самая бабуля, уперев руки в пышную талию.

\- Молодой человек! Ваша тележка!

Стайлз обреченно застонал, закрывая лицо руками при этом стукнув себя железным совочком по голове.

_Зачем это его жизнь?_

 

 

 3.

 

Прямо сейчас Стайлз очень сильно опаздывал. Максимально. Не совсем по своей вине, но все же.

Вечер кино наверняка уже начался. Скотт как раз написал, что доставка с китайской едой приехала пару минут назад. И они устали ждать Стайлза.

Ха! Выбрать фильм без него? Они не посмеют.

А что если так и будет? Смотреть в пятый раз «Дневник памяти» будет ужасно. Такое должны запретить на законодательном уровне.

Именно с такими мыслями Стайлз завел свой верный ДжиПи и вырулил на проезжую часть.

\- All you need is love, - прозвучало из включившегося радио.

\- О, ну конечно, любовь. Распиаренная, переоцененная обществом концепция влечения. А знаете, что еще переоценено? Дружба! Потому что клянусь, если Скотти попытается украсть мои экстра острые куриные рулетики, у меня станет на одного бро меньше.

Стайлз повернул направо, постукивая пальцами в такт песне.

На пешеходном переходе как раз горел зеленый для машин, поэтому он спокойно продолжил движение, как вдруг прямо перед его носом промчалась огромная собака.

А потом что-то врезалось в капот машины.

Стайлз резко затормозил.

\- Твою мать! – хлопнула дверца джипа.

\- Если это что-то живое, прошу, издай звук!

Перед джипом раздался стон и какой-то парень стал подниматься на ноги. Ну, почему какой-то? Тот самый Горячий Чувак.

\- Иисусе, чувак! Вселенная что, _ненавидит тебя?_ Зачем ты выбежал на дорогу?

Рядом со Стайлзом радостно запрыгала огромная собака, приветливо вывесив свой слюнявый язык наружу. Ее огромный хвост так сильно двигался, что грозил вызвать маленький тайфун.

\- Опять _ты_? – прорычал Горячий Чувак, наконец подняв голову.

Стайлз озабоченно осмотрел его с ног до головы, но никаких явных повреждений не заметил. Даже маленькой царапины. А ведь на капоте его джипа виднелась странная вмятина?

_Чего?_

\- Ты что, Эдвард Каллен? Кажется, ты совсем не пострадал! Только твоя одежда испачкалась. Знаешь, я готов заплатить за химчистку, хотя в этот раз все это не совсем моя вина!

\- Я отстегнул Хейли от поводка и она почему-то побежала на дорогу. Хотя раньше никогда такого не делала.

Огромная собака встала на задние лапы и начала облизывать Стайлзу лицо, радостно поскуливая.

\- Бооооже, почему твоя собака такая ласковая, когда ее хозяин самый Хмурый Волк во всем Нью-Йорке? Какая ты хорошая девочка. Стой! Прекрати жевать мои волосы.

\- Хейли! Назад!

О, прекрасно. Теперь у Стайлза волосы в собачьей слюне и весь костюм в пыльных следах от собачьих лап. Кто еще кому должен за химчистку?

\- Поверить не могу, Большое Яблоко поэтому и называется Большим. Потому что, ну ты понимаешь, город огромен. Так почему же ты постоянно пытаешься погибнуть от моих рук? – Горячий Чувак на это еще сильнее нахмурился и – эм – покраснел?

\- Я совершенно точно не пытаюсь умереть.

Повисла странная тишина, прерываемая быстрым дыханием собаки и звуком аварийки из джипа Стайлза.

\- И это все, что ты можешь сказать, после того, как я сбил тебя, твоя собака вылизала меня с ног до головы, и мы сталкиваемся, повторюсь, в этом _огромном городе_ уже третий раз за неделю?

 Собака понеслась на другую сторону улицы и начала гавкать оттуда.

Горячий Чувак просто пожал плечами и повернулся, чтобы пойти за ней.

\- О-о-о. Ты не можешь вот так сейчас уйти! Это все точно не просто так. Вселенная хочет, чтобы мы познакомились. Скажи свое имя!

Горячий Чувак уже стоял на другой стороне, подцепляя ошейник собаки к поводку. Его глаза странно замерцали синим, когда она поднял взгляд на Стайлза. Они вроде были светло зелеными еще несколько секунд назад. Показалось?

\- Езжай по своим делам, _Стайлз_.

Хейли радостно загавкала и побежала вперед, уводя своего хозяина все дальше от места происшествия.

Зазвонил телефон.

\- Бро, какого хрена ты еще не здесь? Лидия снова хочет выбрать «Дневник памяти». Я не вывезу этого еще раз. Код красный! Срочно требуется подкрепление!

\- Скотти, друг. Ты даже и не представляешь, что только что произошло.

\- Сталйз! Расскажешь, когда приедешь сюда. Ты нужен нам. _Срочно_!

 В трубке раздались гудки.

О, замечательно. Еще одна война с Лидией за право выбрать фильм.

Стайлз забрался обратно в ДжиПи и поехал дальше, подпевая новой песне, звучавшей по радио. Его мысли быстро скакали с одного на другое.

Просто. Кто-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Объясните, _что именно_ только что произошло?

 

 

 4.

\- Бросьте оружие! Руки за спину!

Стайлз вместе с группой захвата вбежал в здание, сразу же бросаясь к заложникам, пока его парни укладывали двоих грабителей, сцепляя их руки за спиной наручниками.

В это время Эрика уже выводила из здания бабушку с внучкой, успокаивающе поглаживая маленькую девочку по голове.

\- Не волнуйтесь, мэм! Все хорошо, вы в безопасности! Это агент Бойд, он проводит вас к машине скорой помощи, чтобы вас осмотрели.

Стайлз передал в руки Бойда громко рыдающую женщину. Из здания вывели грабителей, сразу после них в зал забежали санитары с носилками, чтобы забрать пострадавшего мужчину с огнестрельным ранением.

Стайлз как раз вел наружу сухонького старичка, когда санитары пронеслись мимо них.  

\- Такой храбрый мальчик, кто бы мог подумать. Он начал бороться с теми злодеями, когда они попытались увести с собой малышку Люсиль. Видимо, хотели шантажировать полицию. Мерзкие ублюдки, - старичок погрозил рукой в сторону, куда повели связанных грабителей, - Обязательно поблагодари Дерека, когда пойдешь к нему. Очень славный мальчик. Кто бы мог подумать.

Санитары накрыли старичка антишоковым покрывалом и увели с собой, чтобы осмотреть. Стайлз двинулся в сторону того самого _славного мальчика_ Дерека.

Кинуться на двоих вооруженных парней! Этот чувак или герой, или идиот.

Стайлз резко затормозил перед машиной скорой помощи. Потому что на краю выступа сидел никто иной, как Горячий Чувак. Его нога уже была перебинтована, в руках он держал кружку с чем-то горячим.

\- Так значит, Дерек?

Его глаза снова на секунду поменяли цвет, когда он испуганно посмотрел на Стайлза. И подавился.

\- Боже, Стайлз. Что ты здесь _делаешь_?

\- Помогал обезвредить грабителей, конечно. Агент Стилински к вашим услугам.

Дерек как-то странно осмотрел его форму с ног до головы. Он выглядел немного смущенным?

\- Вообще-то, это я обезвредил грабителей.

\- Чувак, тебе выстрелили в ногу!

\- По касательной. У меня все было под контролем.

Нет, ну он точно _идиот_. Стайлз закатил глаза.

Дерек неуютно поерзал на своем месте и стал оглядываться за спину Стайлза. Как будто искал пути отступления.

\- Слушай, спасатель маленьких девочек, почему ты вечно попадаешь в неприятности? Серьезно. Бывает хоть один день, когда у тебя все идет хорошо?

Дерек снова странно на него посмотрел и склонил голову набок.

\- Эм, нет?

Санитар подошел, чтобы снова осмотреть Дерека, и Стайлз отвлекся на цветы, которые стояли на подоконниках внутри банка. Один из горшков был странно наклонен в сторону улицы, как будто хотел упасть в ближайшее время. Под этим же окном стояла черная Камаро, которая так призывно блестела на солнце, что Стайлз почувствовал себя как-то неудобно. Стайлз, все увидят, если ты начнешь поправлять штаны.

\- Слушай, Дерек, - санитар наконец ушел. Дерек снова перевел взгляд на Стайлза, - вся эта ситуация уже перестает быть забавной. И без того она была до странного опасной, но сегодня особенно. Вселенная пытается тебя убить!

Дерек хмуро пожал плечами.

\- Серьезно! Это как-то мистически странно, - у Дерека что, расширились зрачки? – Тебе точно нужна помощь! А поскольку я – эээ – защитник правопорядка, то я точно должен что-то предпринять. Например, м, пригласить тебя на свидание? В смысле, серьезное свидание, где мы обсудим, почему Вселенная ненавидит тебя и как ей помешать. Вот.

Стайлз на секунду замялся, а потом с надеждой посмотрел на Дерека, черты лица которого как будто смягчились. Он протянул свою руку и мягко сжал в ней ладонь Стайлза.

\- Хорошо, Стайлз. Возможно, стоит, наконец, прекратить бегать от тебя. А то в следующий раз может пострадать кто-то кроме меня.

\- Эй! В этот раз точно не я был виноват! Я тебя спас!

Хм. Подождите, Дерек что, сейчас так пошутил? О.

\- То есть, свидание? – Стайлз чуть сжал руку Дерека.

\- Да, Стайлз. Самое настоящее свидание.

Вторая рука Стайлза, которую не держал в этот момент Дерек, победно взлетела в воздух кулаком вверх.

Боже. Спасибо, Вселенная, что не была сегодня такой сукой, как обычно.

Стайлз уже собирался станцевать победный танец, но именно этот момент решил выбрать дурацкий горшок с цветами, чтобы выпасть из окна банка прямо на самую сексуальную машину в мире.

Судя по обреченному и очень печальному лицу Дерека, это была его Камаро.

Окей, Вселенная, вызов принят!

Возможно, этот парень и магнит для разного рода неприятностей, но Стайлз сделает все, чтобы защитить его от них.

Ну или эм. Не усугубить?

Стайлз посмотрел на их все еще переплетенные руки, нахмуренные брови его Горячего Чувака по имени Дерек, и счастливо вздохнул.

Хей, по крайней мере, он может не быть причиной этих неприятностей.

Или очень постарается ей не быть!


End file.
